1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cleaning devices and more particularly to a device for cleaning a container after wafers have been polished therein.
2. Description of Related Art
In thin films producing process, such as CVD (chemical vapor deposit), PVD (physical vapor deposit), electroplating, and photo resist coating, chemicals or metal particles may deposit on the non-pattern back and sides of a wafer as pollutants. The pollutants may pollute the arms of an employee and damage the machine in the process. Thus, wafer cleaning is a required step after producing wafers.
As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, a conventional wafer cleaning device 9 is shown and includes an open container 91, a cover 92 adapted to put on the container 91, a support 93 in the container 91, and a nozzle 94. After polishing wafers 8, they are loaded onto the support 93. In the cleaning step, the support 93 rotates in high speed to rotate the wafers 8. Also, cleaning solution 95 leaves the nozzle 94 to strike the wafers 8, thereby removing unwanted particles. After the cleaning, the cleaning solution 95 and the unwanted particles flow out of the container 91.
However, the conventional container cleaning device 9 suffers a drawback. In detail, the cleaning solution 95 and the unwanted particles may spatter on the inner surface of the container 91 due to high speed rotation of the support 931. As a result, scale 911 may form on the inner surface of the container 91 after a number of times of cleaning operation. Thus, it is necessary to clean the container cleaning device 9. It inevitably wastes time and increases the production cost.
Thus, the need for effectively flowing the cleaning solution 95 and the unwanted particles out of the container 91 and thus greatly decrease the number of cleaning exists.